Breaking World
by AnxiousEspada
Summary: Koujaku finally overpowers this rotten version of Aoba. bad end!KouAo


The first wall broke, quickly followed by the second and third. They shattered apart as if they were made of glass, not out of solid stone, and as if the thing breaking them wasn't his back but a truck at full speed. Today was the day the beast was finally going to break him; after so long, oh he had been waiting for this. Ever since the man that was now towering above him lost his reason and became this thing he was now. Ever since he had torn his mind apart. Ever since he failed scrap on him. Now it was time for revenge, it seemed.

_-My fault my fault my fault my fault-_

The man clad in white robes tried to get back on his feet, barely able to move from the pain in his back. He felt something warm dripping down the side of his face; it must be blood. Oh, the red color sure would have looked good on his snow white skin…a shame he wouldn't be able to see it anymore. He didn't get a chance to collect himself, though, because large hands with claw like nails grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him down again, and he swore he heard something crack; it might have been his foot. At least it was turning numb.  
The read haired beast let out a deep, guttural growl, breathing hot stems of breath into his face- would his discolored face gain some more of the vivid red now? Yes, apparently, because the beast drove its fangs ride into his cheek, throwing its head right and left, ripping out a large part of flesh. A howl of pain escaped the man's throat, which soon after turned into a twisted giggle. He lifted his arms up and wrapped them around the neck of the beast, urging it closer. It was completely straddling him down now, its knees pushing harshly against him.  
"Right, my beloved, come and get me,..I'm all yours now."

Today, when Shiroba had entered the prison cell, something had seemed off with the beast caged inside. It had been cowering in its usual corner, messy red hair dangling in front of its once human face, hands and feet firmly held in place by the usual iron shackles. But there hadn't been any sound. No angry welcoming grunt when he had approached him and told him it was time to play. No buckling against the chains, no clawing, no nothing, just motionlessness. So the man, interested in what might have been wrong with his pet, had pressed his face close to the monster's; something completely suicidal. When he met eyes with it, they weren't their usual scarlet demonic color. They had seemed human. They had seemed sad. They had looked as if they were begging for something.  
_-Koujaku? Is that you?-_  
He didn't want to, but he had reached out towards its face, softly cupping his cheek, and for a second he had heard somebody else talking, feelings swelling up he hadn't been aware of for so long. His old self had taken over for a small second- although he thought he had been sleeping deep down in his own despair.  
_-This is not what I wanted for you-_  
And with sudden force, that beast that used to be his best friend tore apart its restraints.

"Ngh-..that hurts." He stated simply, as the clawed fingers dug further into the meat of his shoulders, ripping the white robes, staining them in dark red. Shiroba was still holding on to the back of the former man above him, even as he felt getting dizzy from losing blood, even as he felt his left arm dislocate, even as the fangs bore in his neck again. He chuckled, and his colorless eyes nearly sparkled with excitement.  
"This is just, isn't it? I broke you, so now you are breaking me."  
What once was Koujaku growled lowly. It got rid of all his clothing, to see more skin dyed scarlet.  
To see more of his white hair getting color again. It was not the color it had wanted to see; what it longed for in its rage were not white eyes but yellow ones, not sticky bloodied red, but light blue hair.

Right when his consciousness was about to fade out, the other him inside tried to surface; screaming and crying and pleading and begging for it to stop, for all this insanity to stop. But all that came out was a single, pale tear falling free from his eyes. He closed them, smiling, …no, not yet.  
With all the strength left within his body, he pulled himself up again, to brush his light lips against the beasts.

"I love you."

_-Kou…-  
-No, not that way, you..-_

_-Koujaku..-_  
"Koujaku!"

And right when his mind shut down completely, he felt a tear grace his face; not his own, most certainly. Most certainly, Koujaku was crying.

"A-…ao.."


End file.
